I'll Be With You: A Kakuzu One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: Kiyomi was once friends with Zetsu...who left his village to join with the Akatsuki...when she's recruited into Hidan and Kakuzu's team...not only will there be love...but there will be blood. KakuXOC Rated M for Hidan's language


I'll Be With You

Meet Kakuzu. He's everything you want in a man…right? Rich, check. (Money loving bastard, check.) Heartful, check. (Literally, he'll take your heart right out of your body.) Gives you space when you want it, check. (Though if you take too long he might kill you.) His life revolves around one thing in particular, money. Loves it more than anything…well…almost everything. His heart…_hearts_ were stolen by a new member to the Akatsuki. One who thought he was perfect in every way. Her name: Kiyomi. She was the only thing Kakuzu ever put before money. Yes, it's hard to believe, but our little Kakuzu has grown up…and he loved her to death. And she loved him. But before we get to their tale…we need to know a bit more about Miss Kiyomi.

Kiyomi grew up in the Grass village, not a very social girl. The only person she was ever close with was Zetsu, both of which the villagers called freaks. Kiyomi never saw Zetsu as a freak, she saw him for what he was at the time, a sweet caring person who she would gladly give her life for. Strangely, Zetsu felt the exact same way, they weren't in love or anything. They just cared about each other, seeing as they only had each other. That was until Zetsu left the village, joining the Akatsuki group, and leaving Kiyomi behind. Yet, Kiyomi never cried. In fact, she was happy that he had found people that he could trust. In time, she too left the village, after brutally killing some of the strongest Jonin in the village. Also being called an S-Ranked criminal, Kiyomi hid in the shadows, waiting for the day to come when she could be free.

One day while she was lying out in the middle of a field, she heard a very familiar voice, "Tobi. Do you always have to yell? **You're going to give our location away you idiot!"** That voice was followed by another…a more childish like one, "Sorry Zetsu-San! Tobi's just excited! We haven't been out in a long time! Tobi was getting bored! Tobi wonders if-" He was cut off when he saw Kiyomi standing in front of them, her expression…slightly shocked. Zetsu's eyes widen and he slowly said, "Kiyomi…**Is that you?"** Tobi looked back and forth between the two of them, confused. Suddenly Kiyomi tackled Zetsu and noggied him. "Zetsu you punk! That's all you can say to me, the great Kiyomi after all these years?" She said, smiling as he pushed her off. "I-It's good to see you again Kiyomi." The white side said, smiling. The black side….he had a different opinion, **"Yah, nice to see you again…bitch." **Kiyomi rolled her eyes, "Seems like Black Zetsu doesn't like me still…even after all these years." She said, still smiling. She was glad…glad that she finally found her long lost friend.

Kiyomi blinked and she looked over to Tobi and pointed. "So…Zetsu? Who's the annoying brat?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. Tobi pointed to himself and started jumping up and down, "Tobi is my name! I'm Tobi! Tobi is happy to meet Kiyomi-San! Kiyomi-San is Zetsu-San's friend right? Tobi is a good boy!!" He said, point to Zetsu and Kiyomi wildly. Kiyomi frowned, "Damn…he's annoying. I'm sorry you're stuck with him Zetsu." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zetsu merely shook his head and then paused. "Wow…no wonder the name sounded familiar…" The white half said as the black half dug out a sheet of paper from his pocket. Kiyomi bit her lip and swiped the paper, looking it over. **"Hey! What the hell?!"** the black half said, pissed off. "So…you were sent to find me…and recruit me, eh? Wow, took you long enough plant boy." She said, smiling and folding the paper back up. Tobi paused in...whatever the hell he was doing and looked at Kiyomi. "That's right! Kiyomi-San is going to join the Akatsuki! Leader-Sama wanted to put her on the same team as Kakuzu-San and Hidan-San…aw…poor Kiyomi-San…she's stuck with the zombie duo!" Tobi said, giggling a bit.

Kiyomi blinked, "Kay…alright. Zetsu. Let's get going, I've got nothing better to do." She said, stretching out a bit as Zetsu finally stood up. "Alright, follow me…" He started as Kiyomi smirked and jumped on his back. "Nuh-uh~ You gotta carry me plant boy. You owe me." She said, a grin on her face. Zetsu said nothing as he carried her back to the Akatsuki lair, Tobi close behind…rambling nonsense to Kiyomi. Telling her about all the different candies he had tried, the ones he liked…didn't like…and blah, blah, blah. Kiyomi just wanted to kill him.

After talking with the Leader…who in Kiyomi's opinion needed to lose a few of those piercings, Zetsu took her to meet Kakuzu and Hidan. They were both in Kakuzu's room. Hidan polishing his scythe, Kakuzu counting his money and taking inventory. When Zetsu opened the door, both of them instantly stopped what they were doing, Kakuzu hiding his stash under his pillow just as Kiyomi walked in. Now, just need to tell you, Kiyomi has a sharp eye for things. "Nice way to try and hide your money there hun. I know where it is." She said, bluntly and Hidan chuckled under his breath a bit, earning him a glare from Kakuzu. Kakuzu sighed and stood up, "Is this Kiyomi? That new girl on our team?" Kakuzu asked, Hidan standing up quickly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Leader never said anything about a fucking girl on our team! We are not going to have a damn weakling on our team! Fu-" He said, quickly being cut off when Kiyomi stood in front of him, a kunai to his throat. "Weakling? Ha, as if. I would shut your mouth, _Jashinist_." She said, venom dripping off her words.

Hidan blinked and he looked at the shorter girl, "How do you know about-" She cut him off by pointing to the rosary around his neck, "I've read up on a few religions…Jashin was one of them. Now I know you're immortal and all, and you probably like pain…but that doesn't mean I can't torture you…trust me." It was Kakuzu's turn to chuckle and he shook his head. "You're pretty good, Kiyomi. I think you'll fit right in here." He said, smirking under his mask. She sent a wink his way, putting her kunai away and backing up from Hidan, who was rubbing at his throat. "Why thank you. And don't worry…you don't touch my money…I won't touch yours." She said, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame, only to find out that Zetsu had already left. Oh well…whatever, she'd see him around. Kakuzu pulled out his stash and said, "Shut the door and come on over. Let's see who has more." Amusement was the tone in which he spoke. Kiyomi grinned and shut the door after Hidan had walked out, muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid…money loving bastard. I'll fuckin kill him…". This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

Months wore on, and eventually Kakuzu and Kiyomi were an item. Didn't surprise most of the Akatsuki….well, it didn't surprise any of the Akatsuki…save Tobi. He ran around the lair shrieking in joy, "Kakuzu-San and Kiyomi-Chan sitting in a tree~!" Kiyomi ignored the stupid, candy loving nin. She had never even kissed Kakuzu…she'd never even seen his face! As the couple sat in his room, counting money again, a frown came across her lips and she turned to Kakuzu. "Oi. What the hell?" She said, as if he knew exactly what was on her mind. Kakuzu paused and looked up at her, "What? Did I miscount?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She violently shook her head. "I haven't even seen your face, money man…So, come on. Take it off." She said, pointing to his mask. Kiyomi saw Kakuzu flinch slightly and then look down. "I'd…rather not." She heard him say. Kiyomi inched her way towards him, "Kakuzu. Why? Why won't you let me see what you look like?" She asked, gripping part of his sleeve. Kakuzu sighed and he looked at her, "Because, Kiyomi…you might not like what you see." Kiyomi frowned again, "I don't like what I see now. Because I want to know what the hell you look like. I'm not kidding, please Kakuzu?" She asked again, now sitting on her knees next to him.

Kakuzu sighed and looked down, slowly moving his hand to his mask. As he pulled it off, Kiyomi gasped slightly and covered her mouth. His face was covered in those stitches that were all over his arms and legs. Kakuzu averted his eyes, _'That's what I thought. Go ahead, you can leave…'_ He thought, his eyes widening at what Kiyomi was doing. She had gently placed her hands on each of his cheeks and was just looking at him. "Kiyomi…?" He questioned, unsure of what she was doing. "Kakuzu…you aren't ugly…you're far from that. You're unique…that's what made me fall in love with you…" She said, leaning in and pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, deepening the kiss. Kiyomi pulled away, gently touching his jaw line with her fingertips, and smiling. "Kiyomi…I love you too." Kakuzu said, leaning in again, capturing her lips in a more forceful, passion filled kiss. See? I told you they were in love. But, their little tale…isn't all good.

Kakuzu and Hidan were out, collecting a bounty, and Kiyomi was following them in the shadows. She had an uneasy feeling about today, and she even asked Kakuzu to stay at the lair. But, him being him, he didn't listen and left, kissing her on the lips quickly before heading out. Kiyomi had already watched Hidan kill Asuma…she even clapped a bit for them. But now, she watched as they entered a fight with the Copy Ninja, Kakashi…and the Nine Tails. Hidan ran off, in his fight with the student of Asuma, leaving Kakuzu to fight Kakashi and Naruto. _'This'll be a piece of cake for him…'_ She thought, a smug smirk coming to her face. That looked of confidence left…as she watch four of Kakuzu's hearts be destroyed. He was on his last one…this was bad. Kakuzu's attention was on Kakashi and Kiyomi saw Naruto charging chakra in his hand from behind Kakuzu. Her eyes widened at what Naruto was going to do. Just as Naruto started to charge, Kakuzu turned around, his eyes widening with shock, the kid was going to kill him. Kiyomi clenched her eyes and ran.

Blood spattered onto Kakuzu's face, and he froze. Naruto backed up slightly as his eyes widened as well…what had he done? Kiyomi stood in front of Kakuzu, her eyes closed…one of her hands over her stomach. "You stupid fox…I can't let…you kill him…" She said, blood dripping down to the ground, forming a small puddle. "Ki…Yomi…" Kakuzu managed to say, as she started to fall. Quickly catching her in his arms, his eyes narrowed and shot to Naruto and Kakashi. He didn't care if he was called a coward for running away…all he cared about was _her._ She had to be safe…she couldn't die. After a quick hand sign, the two of them vanished, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto…and an exhausted Kakashi.

Kakuzu took the two of them to a secluded area within another forest and gently laid Kiyomi down, just as she started to cough up blood. His remaining heart was racing, what the hell was he supposed to do, and where was Hidan? That useless bastard was always gone when Kakuzu needed him. Kiyomi weakly tugged on Kakuzu's sleeve, pulling him down a bit. "Kakuzu…We both..know how this is going to end. I'm dying…and there isn't anything we can do…" She started as he cut her off, "Don't say that Kiyomi! We can do something you just have to hold on…" Kiyomi shook her head and smiled weakly, "I want you to have something…Kakuzu…take what's always belonged to you. An don't mean money…" She said, chuckling a bit under her breath, followed by more coughing.

Kakuzu blinked, what the hell was she talking about? He placed a hand on her cheek, "Baby…what do you mean? What are you talking about?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Kiyomi's eyes were barely open…it was taking all that she had to keep talking, "Kakuzu…don't talk. Just listen. You're down to one heart…and I don't want you to die. Kakuzu…take mine. Make it a part of you…it belongs to you…But you have to do it soon, before…" She said weakly, smiling up at him. Kakuzu shook his head, taking off his mask, revealing the face that Kiyomi cherished. "Kiyomi…I can't. I won't. There's no way I could-"

"Damnit Kakuzu. I'm asking this as a last request. You can keep living for the both of us-!" Kiyomi started coughing again, quickly covering her mouth. Kakuzu couldn't bear seeing her like this, he brought her into a tight embrace. "Kiyomi…I don't want to lose you…I love you." He said, tears forming in his eyes. Kiyomi clutched to him tightly, "I-I love you too…And you aren't going to lose me…I'll be with you…forever." She said. Kakuzu clenched his eyes and kissed her with everything he had in him. Kiyomi returned it, and gasped out.

Her body fell limp and Kakuzu just watched, eyes narrowed. "Kiyomi…" He muttered, holding her cold body against his own. He slowly stood up, holding Kiyomi and teleported back to the base.

Kiyomi was buried in the back yard that day. Only three people attended the "funeral", Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi. Even the hyperactive, candy nin was quiet, out of respect for his fallen…and one of his favorite members. After Zetsu and Tobi left, leaving Kakuzu standing in front of his lovers grave, Kakuzu looked up to the sky. Placing a hand on his chest he smiled a small and weak smile, "Kiyomi…our hearts are beating as one, just as you wanted. You'll always be with me…in body…and in spirit."

_**Kiyomi…I love you…And this isn't goodbye.**_


End file.
